The Elvis Presley Murder
by FonzFan82
Summary: One day Chachi is involved with a murder that involved the famous singer, Elvis Presley. Would he be able to solve his second case? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"He's almost finished with his cold case he's been working on for three years, which we're all happy about. Then he'll be doing other cases for the Roper law firm after this cold case is closed," Richie told Lori Beth.

When Richie, Lori Beth and the children were at his parents' house for dinner the next day, they invited Ralph and his wife, Karen for dinner also, along with the Whitehorses, and Fonzie. Joanie and Chachi were also there themselves. Chachi was in high spirits that night. He was in such a good mood that he couldn't sit still.

"Chachi, tell everyone the good news," Joanie said.

"I'm going to, but I want to wait until we're eating," he said, still smiling.

"What kind of news is this, Chachi?" Fonzie asked.

"You'll find out, Fonz," he said, the smile still on his face.

"I haven't seen you in a good mood like this since you two started dating," Richie told Chachi.

"It's good news," Chachi said.

"Is it something to do about your relationship?" Mr. Cunningham asked.

"No, Mr. C., nothing to do with my and Joanie's relationship. It's something else," Chachi said, still happy about what happened in the courthouse that day.

Joanie was with him when he was in the courthouse.

They decided to eat first, then let Chachi spread out his good news. He couldn't wait any longer to tell everyone at once about his cold case being solved. After the meal was passed around the table, Chachi stood up to spread out the good news.

"Listen up, everyone! I'm going to say this one time only. The news is that I, Chachi Arcola, have solved the counterfeit money cold case after three years," Chachi said.

Fonzie was happy to hear that news.

"What did I tell you, Chachi? Not to give up on that case, huh?" Fonzie asked.

"Yeah, Fonz. I did want to give up on that case for so many times every year, but I listened to you. Now I can do other cases for the firm, since they wanted me there," Chachi said.

He told them how he solved the case and everyone asked questions and he answered them, including the

Whitehorses and Fonzie.

"Your first case solved, Chachi. I bet the media's talking about it," Richie said.

"I don't know. We'll find out," he said.

"You better tell Fred, Chachi," Fonzie said.

"I think I'd better. He was the one who gave me the job," Chachi said.

"Who's Fred?" Mona asked, who was listening.

"Fred Jones is our cousin, but he used to solve mysteries with a group of friends and had a dog help them solve the cases," Fonzie told them.

"I think we know who you're talking about. Is he still doing that?" Koko asked.

"No. Retired," Chachi said.

"He went to being a private investigator after the group couldn't solve any more mysteries," Fonzie said.

The Whitehorses were impressed to hear that.

When Fonzie and Chachi had to leave at 9:00 that night, he went to Fonzie's apartment that was over the Cunninghams' garage. They made the phone call to

Fred.

"Go call him, Chachi," Fonzie said.

"Where is he? Do you know?" Chachi asked.

Fonzie told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred was with Daphne and Shaggy, since Velma was married to Potsie. Chachi knew the number, so he dialed it. The phone rang a couple of times before someone picked it up.

"Hi, Shaggy. This is Chachi. Is Fred there?" Chachi asked.

"One minute. Fred!" Shaggy called from the bottom of the stairs.

Fred opened the door.

"Yeah!"

"Phone."

Fred picked up the phone upstairs because he didn't want Daphne and Shaggy to hear the conversation.

Shaggy hung up the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Fred said when he picked up.

"Hi, Fred. Guess what happened today?" Chachi asked.

"Hi, Chachi. What did happen today?" Fred asked his cousin.

"I solved that counterfeit money cold case today," Chachi said.

"That's great, Chachi. I'm proud of you. Let's go out tomorrow and you, Fonzie, and I can celebrate. That case took what, five years to crack?" Fred asked.

"No. Three."

"Wow. Now you can solve other cases like I did."

"Yeah. Now I can do cases that I'm working for the firm that your daughter has."

"Right on. I'll call you tomorrow and the three of us can spend the day celebrating," Fred said.

"Okay!" Chachi said and they got off the phone after saying good - bye.

"What does Fred say about this mystery you solved?" Fonzie asked Chachi.

"He says the three of us are going to spend tomorrow celebrating," Chachi said.

"Well, it's Saturday, so I'm off," Fonzie said, knowing his work schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

They turned on the 9:00 news and the media was talking about the cold case and Elvis's heart attack.

"What is this heart attack about that Elvis had, Fonz?" Chachi asked.

"I don't know. This is new news to me, Chachi," Fonzie said.

They sat down on the couch and listened to what they were saying about the heart attack.

"Maybe Richie knows something about the heart attack that we don't," Chachi said.

"He might. He's a reporter," Fonzie agreed.

Fonzie called Richie and Lori Beth's house the next morning and asked Richie all sorts of questions about Elvis's heart attack. Richie told him everything. Fonzie didn't like that.

"Elvis is cool, Richie. He should go back to touring. What have they said about his music career for now?" Fonzie asked.

"I haven't heard anything about that lately, Fonz. Once I do hear something, I'll let you know and you'll be the first to hear about it," Richie said.

Fonzie gave Chachi the details on the heart attack what Richie told him.

"Wow. Scary, Fonz. Hope that doesn't happen to us," he said.

He asked Fonzie if Elvis was going back to that year tour.

"He hasn't heard anything yet, but when he does, we'll be the first to know," Fonzie said.

"Fred, who called last night?" Daphne asked him.

"Chachi. He wanted to let me know that he solved the case he had worked on for so long. Today, he, Fonzie, and I are going out to celebrate because of that case," Fred said.

"That does call for a celebration," Daphne said.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday, Chachi told Kylie and Patsy that he could start solving cases for them now because his was just solved after three long years.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Arcola. They were talking about that case on the news Friday. Great job," Kylie said and gave him his paycheck.

"Thanks," he said, feeling good about his case he did.

"When I'm done with this job, you can get started on a new case," Kylie said.

"Okay. Sounds fine with me," Chachi said.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie was on the crime scene of Elvis's death the next day, and so was Chachi.

"Your job is news, Richie. You know what mine is," Chachi said.

"I know," Richie said.

The suspect's name was Timothy Blake, age thirty - nine, visiting from Oregon, weighed at 147 pounds, date of birth was March sixteenth of 1975. He was a carpenter, divorced twice, had five children from the first marriage, but no children from the second marriage. First wife's name was Suzanne and she worked as a cashier at Albertsons. His first son,

Christopher is thirteen, like Lisa Marie and still in school. Child number two, whose name is Katherina and is two years younger than Christopher, and is a genius in school, and wishes to be a scientist when she grows up. The third oldest, Andrew, is three years younger than the older two and loves to play basketball and wants to be on the Utah Jazz team.

The next oldest child, Heather, is two years younger than Andrew and hates school. The last child is named Alexander. He is the second smartest in the family and loves to read and is in the church choir. Timothy's second wife is named Beatrice and she is thirty - four years old and is a movie director and maybe will direct a movie with Ron Howard someday.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheriff Jackson, who was working on Elvis's death, was looking over his notes on the suspect. He was feeling sorry for Elvis's family. He had heard that Elvis's two cousins had died earlier that year, but a week apart. He had heard that Elvis had a heart attack later that year. He made a phone call to Elvis's doctor, who was Dr. King. The receptionist told Dr. King that Sheriff Jackson was on the phone and wanted to speak to him about Elvis. Dr. King picked up the phone in his office to make it private.

"My receptionist says you wanted to speak to me about Elvis Presley, Sheriff. What questions can I

answer for you?" Dr. King asked.

"First of all, Dr., I want you to know that Mr. Presley isn't your patient anymore," Sheriff Jackson told him.

"Of course he's my patient, Sheriff. He's been my patient for twenty years I started my practice. I bet you probably heard about that heart attack he had," Dr. King said.

"Yes, I have. Through rumors," Sheriff Jackson said.

"I can't talk for long, Sheriff. I have a patient coming in twenty minutes," Dr. King said, "and that's Elvis."

"No, he's not seeing you anymore, Dr. To tell the truth, he died last night three hours before he was supposed to come home," Sheriff Jackson said.

"I don't understand, Sheriff. He was doing fine since I gave him that surgery for that heart attack," Dr. King said.

"I'll tell you why he died, Dr. I'm working on the case right now, but the reason he's dead is because he was taking a walk like his wife told him to and a reckless driver came along and didn't see him there, and Elvis died in the middle of the road," Sheriff Jackson said.

"You mean Elvis was walking in the middle of the road? Was he watching were he was going?" Dr. King

asked.

"We don't know that, Dr. There were no witnesses between Elvis and the driver," the sheriff said.

The doctor asked the sheriff what the time of death was.

"Well, he was out on the walk at seven, so the driver must have been out like ten o'clock and he must have killed Elvis half an hour later or an hour later or something like that, but I don't have the sheet in front of me at the moment, but that's what we're talking about at the moment. We're probably guessing he died three hours after he took the walk. He was heading home when he died," Sheriff Jackson told Dr. King.

"Did this suspect have any guns with him?" Dr. King asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out for ourselves, Barry. Since there were no witnesses during this crime, we can't answer any questions you're asking," Sheriff Jackson said.

"Guess not, since nobody was there to watch the crime scene." Dr. King asked if Priscilla knew about Elvis's death.

"She does, because I sent one of my deputies over to Graceland to tell Priscilla, and she broke into tears, and so did Lisa Marie. The deputy overheard Priscilla tell Lisa that she wasn't going to school for a while."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Chachi and Richie were in their hotel room three blocks away from the crime scene.

"Richie, I want to go back to Garfield Avenue. I think I found something yesterday that the police didn't see," Chachi said.

"All right. We'll go in a couple of minutes. What did you spot?" Richie asked him.

"I'm not sure. That's why I want to go back," Chachi said.

"Okay. We'll go back there. Does it have something to do with Elvis's death?" Richie asked.

"Yes, Richie."

"You might have found a clue that the police must have missed unless they found it," Richie said.

"I might. I don't know what it is," Chachi said as he and Richie got into Richie's car and drove off to Garfield Avenue.

Richie parked two blocks in front of Garfield Avenue and they walked to Garfield Avenue. They saw the police put the crime scene tape in the middle of the street where Elvis was killed. Richie and Chachi heard one of the doors open from one of the houses. A woman came out from one of the houses and came to Richie and Chachi. Chachi found some tire tracks that were from the crime scene tape. She called Richie's name.

"You're Richard Cunningham, aren't you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I am, ma'am," Richie said, wondering what she wanted.

"I read your column every week. Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

Richie gave her his autograph.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Richie asked before he gave her the autograph.

"Suzanne Coleman." Mrs. Coleman asked him what he was doing out in Memphis.

"Business. The newspaper said I could bring a friend, so that's why he's here as well," Richie said, meaning Chachi.

"What kind of car killed Elvis Presley, Mrs. Coleman?" Richie asked her.

"I wouldn't know. I heard he was killed, but I was out to dinner with my husband when he was killed," Suzanne said.

"Richie, come here. I found a clue," Chachi said, waving Richie over.

"What's that? Did the police miss something?" Richie asked, coming over to where Chachi was.

"I don't know if the sheriff's office missed it or not, but these are tire tracks," Chachi said.

"Hey, hey, you did find something. Is that why you wanted to come out here?" Richie asked.

Suzanne was gone, so she went back inside her house.

"That's why, Richie," Chachi said.

"What kind of car would leave tire tracks?" Richie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a Jeep or something."

"Where does this car lead us?" Richie asked.

Chachi kept looking at the tracks.

"They lead us all the way to the cemetery," Chachi said.

"The cemetery? Guess that's what we're going to do," Richie said.

"Yup. That's what we're going to do tonight is going to the cemetery," Chachi said.

"Are you crazy, Chachi? Do you have any idea what happens at the cemetery at night?" Richie asked.

"Yes, but we're going there anyway," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"I need Chachi Arcola on this case, Patsy. Is he in his office?" Kylie asked her secretary.

"No, he isn't, Kylie. He told me he was going to Memphis with a friend of his. His friend is a newspaper reporter out in Milwaukee and he is out in Memphis, so he invited Chachi to go with him," Patsy said.

"Did he say how long he'll be gone?" Kylie asked.

"Maybe a week or two, is his guess," Patsy said.

"I'll call his cell phone," Kylie said, and dialed Chachi's number.

Chachi heard his cell phone ring, so he stopped looking at the tire tracks and answered it.

"Hi, Ms. Roper," Chachi said.

"Hi, Chachi. I heard from Patsy that you were on a little vacation with a friend yours from the newspaper," Kylie said.

"That's right. He's on a business trip, to be exact," Chachi said.

"Oh. I have a little job for you," Kylie said.

"Turns out I'm already on a case out here," Chachi said.

"What kind of case?" Kylie asked.

"Murder, Ms. Roper. Somebody killed Elvis Presley, so we're trying to figure out what happened," Chachi said.

"Give me the details later. I want to hear what happened. I heard he had a heart attack. My father might be interested in this case. Maybe he can help. I'll call him right now," Kylie said and they got off the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

She called Fred at home. He was in his bedroom, reading a mystery from Jessica Fletcher when she called. There was a knock on his bedroom door. He answered the knock and saw Daphne at the door.

"Fred, Kylie's on the phone," she said.

"Okay. I'll talk to her. I haven't heard from her in a long time," he said, putting Jessica Fletcher's book on the bed.

"I haven't read this book yet," Daphne said, seeing the book.

"You can read it when I'm done. It's really good," Fred told her.

"Is it? I want to read it. I bet Velma's already read it. You know her and books," Daphne said, following him to the phone.

"Maybe she has. We haven't spoken to her in a while, either," Fred said as he grabbed the phone and Daphne walked downstairs again.

"Hi, Kylie, honey. Daphne said you were on the phone," Fred said after she said hello.

"Dad, I just spoke to Chachi. He had to turn down one of my jobs I gave him. He's in Memphis with that

reporter Richie Cunningham. Richie invited him to go with him because he's on a business trip for a couple of weeks. Chachi is saying he's on another case and it turns out to be murder, Dad. He's saying someone killed Elvis Presley," Kylie said.

"I never heard this news yet, sweetheart. Maybe I should go out there and help him," Fred said.

"Please, Dad. I would appreciate it if you did help him, and then he could do the job I want him to do," Kylie said.

"All right. I'll go out there right now."

They got off the phone and Fred started packing for Memphis.

Shaggy came out of the bathroom. He was going to blow dry his hair and saw Fred packing his things as fast as he could.

"What's up with the packing, Fred, buddy?" Shaggy asked.

"Kylie called and asked me to help Chachi with a case he's working on. It's murder," Fred told his friend.

"There better be no monsters, Fred. Remember all those mysteries we solved when Scooby Doo was with us?" Shaggy asked.

"For the thousandth time do I have to tell you there are no such thing as monsters?" Fred told him.

"Maybe there was a monster that killed that person in Memphis, Fred. Scooby and I sure believed it," Shaggy said.

"This murder case is on Elvis Presley," Fred told him.

"You mean to tell me that Elvis is dead?" Shaggy asked.

"Right on, Shaggy. He died, but I don't have any details. Chachi will give me the details as soon as I get there," Fred said and headed downstairs with his suitcase.

Daphne saw Fred holding his suitcase.

"Where the heck are you going?" Daphne asked him.

"Memphis. Kylie was saying that Chachi is out there and on another case and might need my help. This case is a murder case," Fred told her.

"You be careful, Fred. Who got killed this time?" Daphne asked him.

"I heard Elvis Presley, but I'm not sure," Fred said.

"Let us know what happened," Daphne said.

She offered to drive him to the airport, so he took her offer. Before Shaggy could start the dryer, Daphne called to him from the bottom of the stairs she was driving Fred to the airport and he okayed it.

Fred sat in front of the Mystery Machine while she drove to the airport.

"If Fonzie asks for me when I'm gone, tell him what I told you and Shaggy," Fred told her.

"We'll tell him," Daphne said.

Fred grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Chachi's cell phone number and left a message for him, telling him he was on his way to Memphis, saying that Kylie told him about the case and asked him to pick him up at the airport.

"Did Chachi talk to you?" Daphne asked.

"No. I just got the service, that's all. Hope he gets the message," Fred said.

He was planning on finishing the book on the flight to Memphis.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take Shaggy long to blow-dry his hair, so the phone rang when he finished his hair. It was Fonzie, calling for Fred.

"Hi, Arthur," Shaggy said.

"Is Fred there?" Fonzie asked.

"No, he isn't. He's heading for Memphis," Shaggy said.

"Darn. Well, when you talk to him again, have him call," Fonzie said.

"Will do."

When Fonzie got off with Shaggy, the phone rang again and it was Velma this time.

"Hi, Shaggy," she said.

"Hi, Velma. We haven't talked for a while," he said.

"I know. We heard about the Elvis Presley murder," she said.

"You did? Fred was guessing it was him that got murdered," Shaggy said.

"He's right. Just the other night," Velma said.

"That poor family, Shaggy. We're his relatives. You know that, right?" Velma asked.

"Yeah. We know that. Did you know Roger Presley very well?" Shaggy asked.

"No, Potsie and I didn't, but he was more on the quiet side, is what I heard. Elvis was more outgoing," Velma told Shaggy.

"When was the last time you talked to Elvis's wife?" Shaggy asked.

"Not for a while. Potsie and I were thinking we could have Lisa Marie over at the house for a while, since Elvis died," Velma said.

"Might be a good idea. What about school? Does she have to go to school?" Shaggy asked.

"We don't know," was Velma's answer.

Shaggy asked about Patti and Georgia.

"Those two. We don't know if they know about Elvis yet. He was really close to everyone in the family, so I don't know if they heard," Velma said.


	11. Chapter 11

While out in the neighborhood where Elvis had died the night before, Richie thought it was a good idea to talk to the neighbors.

"Chachi, let's ask the neighbors if they knew anything about last night," Richie said.

"Good idea. We'll leave the tracks alone for a while," Chachi agreed.

They headed to the house that was in front of them. It looked like somebody was home.

"Let me do the talking, Richie. I want more experience as private eye," Chachi said as they rang the bell.

"Okay. You need the experience. You solved your first case," Richie said.

A teenager answered the doorbell.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

She looked to be sixteen.

"Yes. I'm Chachi Arcola. We want to ask you a few questions about a murder case that happened out here in the middle of the street last night," Chachi said.

"I'll go get my mom. She might be able to answer your questions. Are you the FBI or CIA or the police?" the teen asked.

Chachi showed her his business card.

"Private investigator," he answered.

"Mom!" she yelled.

The door closed again and opened a minute or two later.

"Yes? My daughter, Stacy, said someone was at the door.

Are you selling something?" the woman asked.

"No, we're not selling things. I want to ask about the murder that happened last night between seven and ten - thirty last night in the middle of the street," Chachi said.

"Oh. The sheriff was asking questions, too," the woman said.

"We were also on the crime scene," Richie said.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"We are Chachi Arcola and Richard Cunningham," Chachi said.

He showed her his business card.

"I remember you. You're that newspaper reporter," the woman told Richie.

"That's right," Richie said.

"You write for the Milwaukee Journal," she said.

"Right on."

"Did you see the car that killed Elvis Presley last night between the times of seven o'clock and ten - thirty P. M.?" Chachi asked the woman when they were in the house.

"No, I did not. At seven o'clock, my family and I were eating supper, so we didn't see or hear any car out in the neighborhood. At eight, one of the younger children was going to bed because he's really young. He's only three," the woman said.

"At nine o'clock, us older ones were watching a movie we rented from Blockbuster. That lasted for the rest of the night, so we didn't see or hear any car," the woman told Chachi and Richie.

"Guess that's our answer on the murder," Richie told Chachi.

"Guess so. Let's talk to more neighbors," Chachi agreed.

The woman gave Richie and Chachi the names of the neighbors they could talk to, and they thanked her and left the house. They found Sheriff Jackson and his crew when they were outside once again. They said hello.

"I found something, Sheriff. I don't know if you spotted it the other day or not," Chachi said, running over to him.

"What's that?" the sheriff asked.

"My friend and I were also here at the crime scene, thinking we could help out. I'm a private investigator, so I solved one case not long ago and it took three years to solve that one. Follow me. I know where I found them," Chachi told the sheriff.

Sheriff Jackson followed Chachi to the tire tracks.

"I don't know who you are," Sheriff Jackson told him.

Chachi gave out his name while they walked to the tracks.

"Well, Mr. Arcola, why are we in this area with the crime scene tape?" Sheriff Jackson asked.

"Well, I knew I had thought I found something yesterday when you guys were out there putting the tape out here, so that's why I came back today and found this," Chachi said.

"What's this? Tire tracks?" Sheriff asked, seeing the tracks.

"Right. Tire tracks. They lead all the way to the cemetery," Chachi told him.

"The cemetery? Are you sure?" Sheriff Jackson asked, impressed with Chachi's beginning experience as private eye.

"Yes."

Sheriff Jackson thought he spotted the suspect driving past him while speaking to Chachi.

"Wait here, Mr. Arcola. I think we have a suspect to arrest," Sheriff Jackson said, seeing a blue Ford. Chachi waited while Sheriff Jackson ran to the car driving past them.

"You're under arrest for the Elvis Presley murder, Harold Tompson," Sheriff Jackson told the driver.

Chachi saw the look on the driver's face like he didn't do anything.

"Mr. Arcola, I'll see you again sometime tomorrow morning. I have a murder suspect to worry about," Sheriff Jackson said, hopping into his car.

"All right," Chachi said.

Mr. Thompson drove off behind the sheriff's car and followed the sheriff to the sheriff's office.

"Did you see the look on the driver's face, Richie?" Chachi asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't know if they caught the right guy or not," Richie said.


	12. Chapter 12

Richie's cell phone went off. It turned out to be Fred, Fonzie's cousin.

"Chachi, it's Fred. He's coming out here and help you with the murder case."

"Oh. Ms. Roper said she was going to call him about this, but I wasn't going to expect him to come out here," Chachi said.

"You were wrong, Chachi. I guess she was thinking she didn't want you to get hurt on this case, so he's here to help."

"You could be right," Chachi agreed to what Richie was saying.

The rest of the afternoon Chachi and Richie spent asking questions about the murder to the neighbors. They got the same answer they got from Suzanne Coleman. At dinnertime, they went to a Chinese restaurant.

"Guess we're done asking questions for now, Chachi. We're getting no for right now. Looks like they don't want us on their doorstep," Richie said.

"Guess not. Wonder how the police are doing with that driver they arrested," Chachi said.

"Don't know," Richie said.

Chachi's cell phone rang as soon as their dinners arrived. It was Fred, saying he needed to be picked up at the airport.

"We'll be there as soon as we're done eating," Chachi told him.

Fred okayed it and they got off the phone.

"Fred says he's ready to be picked up," Chachi said.

"Okay. We'll go there when we're done eating," Richie said.

"That's what I told him."

Fred sat at the closest bench so Richie and Chachi could see him when they came inside the airport when they came to pick him up. Chachi and Richie were ready to go to the airport. Richie paid the bill and they drove off in Richie's rental. Richie let Chachi go in and get Fred while he waited in the car. Fred waved Chachi over to where he was sitting.

"Where's Richie?" Fred asked.

"In the car. He thought it was a good idea one person stay in the car and one person go in," Chachi said.

Fred got his suitcase and followed Chachi to the car.

"What hotel are you staying in?" Chachi asked him.

"It really doesn't make a difference, does it?" Fred asked.

"Guess not. You can stay in my room. Richie has his own. He didn't want to share one with me, so I got my own."

"Thanks."

Fred put his suitcase in the back of the rental car and got into the backseat of the car and he and Chachi put their seatbelts on and Richie drove off to the hotel so Fred could unpack.

"Staying at our hotel or a different one?" Richie asked.

"He's in my room, Richie," Chachi said.

"Okay. Good enough," Richie said.

Chachi asked if they were still going to the cemetery.

"If you want to," Richie said.

"What's this cemetery thing about?" Fred asked, not even sure what the two were talking about.

"You want me to tell him or you?" Richie asked.

"I'll give him details once we go to my room," Chachi said.

"Okay. We can go to the cemetery any time you're ready," Richie said.

"Okay. Call me on the cell," Chachi said.

"All right."

They parked in the lot in front of the hotel ten minutes later.

The hotel clerk saw Fred when they walked in and asked if he registered a room.

"I'm with Mr. Arcola," he said.

"Okay," the clerk said and they headed up the third floor in the elevator.

"You guys haven't given me any details on the Elvis Presley murder," Fred told them as they headed for the rooms.

"That's Chachi's job this time. You were the one who gave him the private eye job, not me," Richie told Fred.

"That's true," Fred said as they watched Richie walk into his room next door.

Chachi and Fred walked into Chachi's room.

"Okay, detail time," Fred said.

So Chachi told him the whole story while Fred unpacked his suitcase.

"Is that why you guys are going to the cemetery tonight?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. You can come or stay," Chachi told his cousin.

"I'll come along. I'm never too tired of this mystery thing, Chachi," Fred said.

"Guess not. That's why you're so famous and made it on TV and in the papers," Chachi said, remembering the stories Fred told him and Fonzie about the mysteries he and his friends had solved years and years ago.


	13. Chapter 13

While out in the cemetery that night, the three of them were looking for clues that would help them look for the killer that killed Elvis. Fred thought it was a good idea that the three of them split up to search for clues.

"I remember that while solving mysteries with the gang in the old days and we would go to cemeteries like this one, we would split up and hunt for clues. I think it is a good idea we do that. This just reminds me of the old days," Fred told Richie and Chachi.

"You don't have Velma, Shaggy and the other two this time, Fred. You have someone new. Me," Chachi said.

"Yeah, but this time it's your case, not mine," Fred told him.

"I know."

He told the other two which directions were to go and look for the killer.

"Where are you going, Fred? What direction are you going?" Chachi asked his cousin.

Fred told them he was the guard.

"Oh. Good idea. We need a guard, don't we, Rich?" Chachi asked.

"I guess so. Guards are always a good idea," Richie said as he and Chachi left Fred behind.

They stayed for about a couple of hours in the cemetery. Richie was in the south area of the cemetery while Chachi took the west. While hunting, Richie fell into a trap door. Richie tried to get out of the trap, but had no such luck.

Fred told Richie he would be right there. Chachi was on a roll on finding clues. There were a lot of ransom notes. He kept walking ahead and found a couple of guns. His search was almost done when the killer who killed Elvis was right in front of Elvis spotted Chachi and tied him up and Chachi didn't see him because the killer was right behind him and caught him and tied him up so he couldn't get free.

He didn't say anything to Chachi because he was

"Great, I'm stuck here for a while. No problem. I have my cell phone. I'll go call our guard," Richie said, calling Fred.

afraid Chachi had found out what his name was, but Chachi had no idea who he was. Fred and Richie were both wondering how Chachi was doing on the search for the killer. Fred's phone began to ring. He answered it, and it was killer, leaving a threatening message.

"I hate those messages," Richie said when Fred told him the message.

"I do, too. Now, let's go look for Chachi. That was the kidnapper that kidnapped Chachi," Fred told Richie.

So they started to look for him in the rental car that they brought with them. They drove for the west area of the cemetery where Fred had told Chachi to search in.

"I want to thank you for getting me out of that trap, Fred," Richie said.

"No problem. I'm used to traps like that. That always happened to Daphne when we were solving mysteries all the time," he told Richie.

"It did?"

"Yes, but we always saved her from it," Fred said.


	14. Chapter 14

Tim didn't want Chachi to identify him because he thought that Fred and Richie would come out anytime and help him take him to the sheriff and lock him up. He didn't want that, so he walked out of his hiding place as fast as he could. He left Chachi tied up. Chachi was gagged on his mouth and his hands and feet were tied up so he couldn't get free.

Tim went to his buddies at a bar ten blocks away.

"Okay, Tim, tell us. Is that private investigator Arcola in your hair?" his friend, Logan Smithy asked.

"Yes. I tied him up. He and his newspaper buddy were following me around in the cemetery. They had that nosy Roper kid guarding the cemetery. Get them out of the cemetery," Tim told his friend.

"Will do, Tim, but I thought Glen here had that nosy newspaper reporter trapped," Logan said.

"I did, Logan, but that Roper kid got him out," Glen said.

"Drat! Think of something to get them out of here!" Tim told them.

Tim told his friends to kill Chachi, Richie, and Fred.

"You were the one who killed that singer," Logan told Tim.

"Right. He deserved it," Tim said, still laughing.

Glen and Logan drove off in Glen's Jeep. They spotted Richie's rental car, but it wasn't moving. They had found Chachi and were untying him, but didn't know that the killer's friends were already outside of the building. Logan and Glen had their guns with them

and were right behind Richie and Fred, who were busy minding Chachi and they pulled the trigger and shot Richie in the buttocks. Richie felt the bullet and fell to the ground. He couldn't move. Chachi was loose, so he and Fred carry Richie outside the building.

Fred blamed the bad guys and they ran as fast as they could to the rental car. Richie was screaming as loud as he could because of the shooting. Fred let Chachi drive.

"Head to the hospital, Chachi. I'm calling there right now," Fred said, grabbing his cell phone.


	15. Chapter 15

They worried about Richie for the rest of the night. Chachi grabbed his cell phone while at the hospital and called Lori Beth back home and told her what happened. She sure didn't like that.

Chachi and Fred were told to go home, so they did as told. They headed back to the hotel and slept for a few hours. Fred was up at eight the next morning and let Chachi sleep for a while longer. He was already downstairs when Chachi was waking up. Chachi had figured Fred was downstairs getting breakfast, so he took a shower to get cleaned up from the night before. Fred was reading the paper and it talked about the night before at the cemetery. He waved Chachi over and let Chachi get his breakfast and eat it first.

"Chachi, they're talking about what happened in the cemetery last night," Fred said.

"How did it get in the paper so fast?" Chachi asked.

"I don't know," was Fred's answer.

One of the guests saw the story in the paper and saw Fred and Chachi at the next table and asked them if they were the ones who were at the cemetery.

"Yes, sir, we are. I'm the one who's working on the Elvis Presley case," Chachi said to the guest.

"Oh. That must have scared you two like crazy," his girlfriend said.

"Well, I'm used to it. It reminded me of the good old days when Scooby Doo helped us solve mysteries," Fred told the engaged couple.

"You're Fred Jones, aren't you? The private eye we've heard so much about? Where's the other one we read about in the paper?" the girl Louise asked.

"In the hospital. He was shot last night," Chachi said.

"Sorry to hear that. That happens," the young man Jasper said.


End file.
